Rapunzel and her Extremely Ugly Stepsisters
by lachoclanilla
Summary: Rapunzel wants to go to the dance!
1. Default Chapter

Rapunzel  
By LaiYee Ho  
  
There once lived an ugly stepmother, two ugly stepsisters, and Rapunzel. They called her that because everyday she spent all her time in the rapunzel garden. She was way prettier than her sisters so they took away all her clothes and left her with rags. They wouldn't even pay for her haircuts or give her scissors so Rapunzel's hair just grew and grew and grew. In order to keep her out of sight they kept her in the highest dungeon of their mansion. One day a letter arrived at their house. "Oh mother, it's a dance! The prince is looking for a bride," exclaimed the uglier one of the ugly stepsisters. That day the ugly stepmother took her ugly daughters to buy dresses. Rapunzel heard all of this from her dungeon and sighed to herself. "If only I can go to the ball but mother will never let me," said Rapunzel to herself. "Wait, I shall wait for my fairy god mother tonight! She will surely help me!" That night after her stepsisters left, Rapunzel sat at her room looking hopefully out the window to catch a glimpse of her fairy god mother. So she sat there for half an hour just staring stupidly out the window. "Stupid fairy tales! Of course there's no such thing as a fairy godmother! Who am I kidding anyway?" exclaimed Rapunzel furiously to herself. "Oh well I guess I'll just have to prepare for the dance myself. She looked down at her pile of filthy unwashed hair. At the same time she heard a pop and then appeared a strange little man. "Hello, I'm here to help you. Would you like me to spin that straw into gold in exchange for some jewelry?" questioned the strange little man to Rapunzel. "No, actually that is not straw that's my hair. I do not wish to walk around with a clump of gold on my head so-who are you anyway?" "You have to guess my name first! Guess! Guess!" The strange little man hopped around the room screaming, "guess." "Really, I don't have time to guess your name. Now go away!" screamed Rapunzel. He didn't seem to hear her so he just kept jumping around the room. "Fine, I know what your name is your name is Rumpelstiltskin?" "No." With that Rapunzel just pushed him out the window. She then looked back at her filthy hair and then threw it all into the tub. She filled it with water and squirted a whole bottle of shampoo into it. When she was all done, she let her new shiny hair fall out the window to let it air dry. Meanwhile at the palace the prince was arguing with his father, the king. "Father I do not wish to marry one of these ugly hags!" The prince looked down from the balcony and pointed to two extremely ugly girls with crocked smiles and uneven ears. The king sighed. "Yes, I know, son. They are very ugly aren't they? Well I'm sorry but you must choose one from the crowd. I'm giving you no choice." The prince nodded but instead of going downstairs to dance with the ugly people he grabbed all of his belongings-well all of the belongings he could carry (which wasn't much I'm telling you) and ran away from home. It was getting very dark outside and the prince was lost. "Oh mighty-err.. Oh mighty Zeus! Please give me a sign! I need to know which direction to go!" That very moment, Rapunzel's beautiful radiant shining hair fell from the sky. The prince thanked Zeus and started to climb up the hair. "OUCH!" screeched Rapunzel. " MY HAIR-OW SOMEBODY'S PULLING IT! OUCH!" After a couple more minutes of screaming the prince came in through Rapunzel's window. "Who are-" Rapunzel started to question the one who caused her much pain, but she looked at him and fell instantly in love.so did the prince. The prince asked Rapunzel to marry him and they lived happily ever after.  
  
The End 


	2. Rapunzel and her Extremely Ugly Stepsist...

Rapunzel  
By LaiYee Ho  
  
There once lived an ugly stepmother, two ugly stepsisters, and Rapunzel. They called her that because everyday she spent all her time in the rapunzel garden. She was way prettier than her sisters so they took away all her clothes and left her with rags. They wouldn't even pay for her haircuts or give her scissors so Rapunzel's hair just grew and grew and grew. In order to keep her out of sight they kept her in the highest dungeon of their mansion. One day a letter arrived at their house. "Oh mother, it's a dance! The prince is looking for a bride," exclaimed the uglier one of the ugly stepsisters. That day the ugly stepmother took her ugly daughters to buy dresses. Rapunzel heard all of this from her dungeon and sighed to herself. "If only I can go to the ball but mother will never let me," said Rapunzel to herself. "Wait, I shall wait for my fairy god mother tonight! She will surely help me!" That night after her stepsisters left, Rapunzel sat at her room looking hopefully out the window to catch a glimpse of her fairy god mother. So she sat there for half an hour just staring stupidly out the window. "Stupid fairy tales! Of course there's no such thing as a fairy godmother! Who am I kidding anyway?" exclaimed Rapunzel furiously to herself. "Oh well I guess I'll just have to prepare for the dance myself. She looked down at her pile of filthy unwashed hair. At the same time she heard a pop and then appeared a strange little man. "Hello, I'm here to help you. Would you like me to spin that straw into gold in exchange for some jewelry?" questioned the strange little man to Rapunzel. "No, actually that is not straw that's my hair. I do not wish to walk around with a clump of gold on my head so-who are you anyway?" "You have to guess my name first! Guess! Guess!" The strange little man hopped around the room screaming, "guess." "Really, I don't have time to guess your name. Now go away!" screamed Rapunzel. He didn't seem to hear her so he just kept jumping around the room. "Fine, I know what your name is your name is Rumpelstiltskin?" "No." With that Rapunzel just pushed him out the window. She then looked back at her filthy hair and then threw it all into the tub. She filled it with water and squirted a whole bottle of shampoo into it. When she was all done, she let her new shiny hair fall out the window to let it air dry. Meanwhile at the palace the prince was arguing with his father, the king. "Father I do not wish to marry one of these ugly hags!" The prince looked down from the balcony and pointed to two extremely ugly girls with crocked smiles and uneven ears. The king sighed. "Yes, I know, son. They are very ugly aren't they? Well I'm sorry but you must choose one from the crowd. I'm giving you no choice." The prince nodded but instead of going downstairs to dance with the ugly people he grabbed all of his belongings-well all of the belongings he could carry (which wasn't much I'm telling you) and ran away from home. It was getting very dark outside and the prince was lost. "Oh mighty-err.. Oh mighty Zeus! Please give me a sign! I need to know which direction to go!" That very moment, Rapunzel's beautiful radiant shining hair fell from the sky. The prince thanked Zeus and started to climb up the hair. "OUCH!" screeched Rapunzel. " MY HAIR-OW SOMEBODY'S PULLING IT! OUCH!" After a couple more minutes of screaming the prince came in through Rapunzel's window. "Who are-" Rapunzel started to question the one who caused her much pain, but she looked at him and fell instantly in love.so did the prince. The prince asked Rapunzel to marry him and they lived happily ever after.  
  
The End 


End file.
